


Fíli & Kíli Shorts

by kailthia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Battle of Five Armies, Canonical Character Death, Cuddles, Durin Family, Durincest, Hair Kink, M/M, Mud, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Responsible Fíli, Shorts, Surfer AU, alternate endings, baths, bb!Fíli, bb!Kíli, chubby!Kili, mod!AU, not chubby!Kili, sassy!Kili, silly nephews, snowball fights, sunshine and rainbows, training scenarios, uncle!Thorin being cutesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailthia/pseuds/kailthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Fili/Kili shorts, based on Pabu's lovely drawings (her blog's here:http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/). Chapters may or may not be related, and are tagged mostly individually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Reading

**Author's Note:**

> This is the starter chapter ... later ones will likely be a little longer.

This chapter is based on this drawing [here](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/image/78131710930). 

Fíli stretched out comfortably on the floor, easing the pillow under his chest unto a better position as he listened to the faint whine of the wind. For all that there was a snowstorm raging outside, the part of Ered Luin’s central seat given over to the royal apartments was deep enough within the rock to be well-protected from the elements. The snowstorm was the reason that he was inside and not practicing winter hunting with his uncle and Dwalin. The inclement weather had come out of nowhere in the middle of the morning, causing Thorin to change his plans in favor of more inside work. While Thorin and Dwalin had gone back to the forges, sending Fíli to catch up on his reading – currently, a slim volume discussing the life of Durin the Third.

            While Fíli was rather bored by the exercise – most of the key events of the book were included in the sagas and stories taught to all dwarrow children – he kept reading doggedly. There were many less enjoyable parts of being Heir than reading about history. Like diplomacy. And taxes. And keeping Kíli from sticking his foot in his mouth to the knee at every possible opportunity. Fíli smiled at the thought of his brother, his One, the most important person in his life other than his mother and his uncle.

 _Speak of the devil, and he will appear_. For all he was a scout and an archer, Kíli’s sneaking skills were painfully obvious – at least to Fíli, even though his back was towards the open door and the hallway beyond it. He smiled, knowing that Kíli wouldn’t be able to notice it or the accompanying clatter of the beads in his moustache.

Kíli’s soft footsteps entered the library, followed by a brief pause and the noise of something, possibly a tray, being placed on a table. Fíli stretched quietly, combining a preparation for the inevitable mauling with a definite shake of his ass in the direction of his yet-to-be-acknowledged-in-the-room-brother before said sibling jumped on him, stretching out over his body, hands on Fíli’s shoulder. Fíli half-turned, looking up at his younger sibling.

“Yes?” he asked, a slight twitch of his eyebrows and a faint twist to his mouth the only indication of his amusement.

Kíli grinned languorously, looking at the book in Fíli’s hands. “I brought lunch. Wanna take a study break? I mean, it’s got to be better than _that_ ,” he said, gesturing to the book.

Fíli smiled. “Of course. But we can’t be too long – I have to finish this by the end of the day.”

Kíli pouted. “No … distractions?”

“No distractions, little brother. Though a little conversation would be nice. I have a devious plot for a prank to play on Dwalin. We’ll need some pins, some honey, and some oil ….”


	2. Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has a nightmare.

Based on [this](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/60383732819) drawing. 

Kíli woke to the sound of Fíli whimpering in his sleep. He frowned, looking his brother over; Fíli didn’t _seem_ to be hurt. _Nightmare, probably_. Fíli had had an encounter with orcs on his last trip out in the world with Thorin – Kíli had not been allowed to go because there needed to be at least one male of the Line of Durin at home at all times – and Kíli could tell that it was affecting him more than he was letting on.  

Kíli laid a hand on Fíli’s shoulder, shaking him gently. “Fíli?” he said quietly. Getting no response, he tried again, tugging on one of his brother’s braids. “Fíiiili, wake uuuup!”

Fíli’s muttering was louder, and he was twitching in a most uncomfortable-looking way, but he did not wake. Kíli felt that it was time to take desperate measures, before Fíli hurt himself. He ran his fingers over the curve of Fíli’s left ear – ears were one of a Dwarf’s most sensitive areas, and Fíli’s left one had this spot that when you got it just right, he-

Unseeing eyes gazed into Kíli’s as a knee met his groin and pressure enveloped his wrists. Kíli had not been scared of his brother in a long time, but he felt the stirrings of fear now.

“Fíli? It’s me, Fíli, it’s Kíli. You can let me go, Fíli, I’m not going to hurt you.” Kíli knew that he was babbling, but he couldn’t seem to form logical sentences. Sweating bullets, he hoped that Fíli would wake up properly before he broke any of the bones in his wrists with his tight grip.

 The moment dragged, then suddenly Fíli’s eyes focused on Kíli’s face. “Kíli? Wha …” He looked at their position, how his hands held Kíli’s in a block intended to capture, and how Kíli was hunched over in a position speaking to his recently decreased chances of parenthood. “Did I hurt you, Kíli?” he asked in a pained voice as he recoiled, letting go of Kíli’s arms.

“I’m fine,” said Kíli soothingly, rubbing his wrists. “Are you alright? That nightmare sounded nasty.”

Fíli shrugged, and action belied by the sadness in his eyes. “It’s worse than usual, but what can I do? The nightmares keep coming back.” Already obviously distressed, Fíli had begun to shake despite obvious attempts to keep still.

Kíli reached for his brother, holding him close and humming one of their mother’s old lullabies. It was a sign of Fíli’s distress that he allowed himself to be cuddled like a small child. After the worst of Fíli’s shakes had stopped, Kíli eased them both into a horizontal position, with Fíli’s back against his chest. He rubbed his nose into Fíli’s upper back as Fíli clung to his arm as if to a teddy bear.

“It’ll be all right, Fíli. I promise.”


	3. Sprawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is an active sleeper.

Based on [this](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/image/40195267489). 

Kíli had always been a very clingy sleeper. This was par for the course for Kíli, however, as he was always extraordinarily tactile and could put people off for getting into their space and staying there long after even the most patient dwarrow was fed up. But this need for closeness was especially obvious at night – Kíli would cuddle up to whoever was closest and wrap himself around them like a puppy. In fact, even though Kíli had graduated to an adult’s-sized bed upon his fiftieth birthday, he was rarely in it at night, usually preferring to sleep with Fíli in his bed. Since they shared a room – they had originally done so as dwarrowlings and had resisted all attempts to move one of them out – it hadn’t that much of a problem.

It was becoming more of a problem on the Quest. While Fíli appreciated the additional warmth his brother’s closeness brought, because it was cold and rainy for late spring, Kíli was being horrifically inconsiderate. Fíli had to void his bladder, and Kíli, sound sleeper that he was, was half on top of him and _wasn’t budging_ , no matter what Fíli did. At this rate Fíli was going to have to live with a persistent whiff of urine clinging to his leathers for weeks. Scowling, Fíli considered what he could do to dislodge Kíli. It would have to be enough to get Kíli off of him without waking everyone else up – it was the second watch, and the rest of the Company wouldn’t appreciate being woken. Fíli would be happily asleep himself if his bladder hadn’t demanded attention.  

Thankfully, Kíli rolled over, muttering something about jam sandwiches, allowing Fíli to get up and make his way to the latrine, nodding to Bofur as he went. He was glad that the jovial dwarrow had the dogwatch – he had good night vision and wouldn’t be too crabby in the morning. Finishing his business, he went back to his bedroll. Kíli, of course, wrapped himself around Fíli as soon as he felt his warmth, despite still being asleep. Fíli smiled at his little brother and kissed his cheek. _I love you, Kíli_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing! And there's no dialogue!


	4. Majestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili despairs of his hair.

Prompt Drawing [here](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/41810446892/this-day-wasnt-as-productive-as-i-fought).

            It was _really_ windy. Kíli supposed that the Company’s position at the top of the Carrock was to blame for this; it was disturbingly exhilarating, with the discomfort of the great height (dwarves didn’t _do_ heights) combined with the sense of safety that he was getting from the stone beneath his boots, which sang of stone standing strong through depths of time immemorial.

But the _wind_.

Kíli’s hair was a mess. Keeping one’s hair neat and tidy and out of the way was a major benefit of braiding (apart from demonstrating one’s manual dexterity, social position, relationships and the quality of one’s craft). Kíli wasn’t big on braids, preferring to leave his hair loose with only a simple clasp keeping his bangs out of his eyes. Mother and Uncle and Fíli despaired of his hair, but he was content. It was his head, and he would do what he liked with it. Though his decision might have something to do with how he got Fíli to brush his hair when it got to tangled, which often ended with Fíli’s nose in his hair and his hands on his –

Doing his best to look nonchalant, Kíli tried to ignore the tightening of his breeches and looked around for his brother. Fíli was off with Thorin, Balin and Dwalin by the edge of the precipice doing some sort of planning, though the conversation seemed to have degenerated into two separate issues – Balin and Dwalin were arguing viciously about something (from the occasional motions and darty-eyes it may have been Dwalin’s on-again-off-again relationship with Nori) – and Thorin and Fíli seemed to just be enjoying the view.

 Kíli looked at his brother and his uncle skeptically. How by the grace of Mahal did they look so … so … _majestic_? They were all dirty and smelly and covered in injuries, but Fíli and Thorin somehow managed to pull together a sort of brooding charm, Fíli looking out into the middle distance in a way that did no favors to Kíli’s imagination. The same wind that had put a bird’s-nest into Kíli’s hair was gently smoozing through his brother’s locks, giving him a look that simply screamed of royalty.

_What I am I doing wrong?_

Muttering an expletive, Kíli tromped over to Fíli and Thorin to see when they were going to leave the Carrock – he didn’t like being so exposed. Even with the excellent view of the Mountain (and it had been glorious to actually see Erebor for the first time), what Kíli wanted most was food, a hot fire, and a long sleep curled into his brother’s side.

Fíli snickered as he saw Kíli approaching, eyes fastening on his younger brother’s mess of a hairstyle. At the end of his patience, Kíli gave Fíli his best glare as he crossed his arms over his chest. “One sound, and I’ll kill you,” he grumbled halfheartedly.

Seeing Kíli’s obvious unhappiness, Fíli gave him a hug, though the effect was spoiled by his giggles. “Do you want me to comb your hair for you when we stop for the night, little brother?”

Kíli nodded into his brother’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majestic hair!


	5. Bathhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili find a bathhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is going by book timing, not movie timing, so everyone made it to the Mountain at once.   
> Now, onwards to smuttytimes! (I might have needed to cheer myself up after Determamfidd put up chapter 30 of Sansukh.)

Based on [this](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/69524127536). 

They had returned to the Mountain. Fíli was almost overwhelmed by the sense of place, of rightness associated with actually being in Erebor. The feeling of homecoming was extraordinarily strong, even for those of the Company who had never seen the mountain before, sinking into blood and bone with an almost religious awe.

Though, to be fair, some of the sense of rightness for Fíli at this particular moment might have come from the fact that he was locked in a passionate embrace with his brother.

            He and Kíli had wandered off from the main group in search of a functional source of running water that had not been blocked, sullied or otherwise made unusable during the many years of Smaug’s inhabitation of the Mountain. One of the major prides of Erebor before the dragon came had been the many fountains, baths and other sources of water tamed and controlled through the rock due to a marvel of dwarven engineering. But time and the ravages of the dragon meant that the water system was often broken or destroyed. After much searching, however, Fíli and Kíli had managed to find a small bathhouse on a street too small for Smaug to have ever reached that still functioned. And of course they had to check that the water was in good shape for bathing.

Most of their gear had ended up in a trail leading from the door to the low seats used to take off boots and other heavy gear. After removing his shirt, Kíli had put up his hair in a messy bun and then helped Fíli put his hair into a single long braid – it wouldn’t do to get their hair wet until it was time to wash it. Fíli had gotten up, intending to shuck his pants and make his way into the water, when he had seen the gleam in the corner of Kíli’s eyes and turned back to him, to be caught in a strong embrace and a scorching kiss. Fíli smiled against his brother’s mouth; for all it had only been a few days since Laketown (and its comfortable beds), all of the fear and anxiety they had faced made a diversion more than welcome.

Fíli moaned from the feeling of Kíli’s hands on his (unfortunately still clothed) ass and Kíli’s mouth on his throat, rasping deliciously on his beard. Fíli held on to his brothers’ shoulders as he let out a sudden laugh at a stray thought. Kíli looked up from underneath him questioningly. “What?” he asked through kiss-roughened lips, clearly displeased at the interruption.

Fíli smiled down at Kíli, kissing his nose. “We’re not going to be able to bring the others here with a straight face, are we?”

Kíli gave a feral smile, then resumed kissing a trail down Fíli’s jaw. “Worth it.”          


	6. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis and Vili have a field trip.

Based on[ this](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/43504424562/ugh-no-more-braiding-today-go-the-fuck-to).

Thorin was reaching the end of his patience. While he loved his nephews dearly, they were very active, needing near-constant supervision. Kíli’s endless questions and Fíli’s perpetual struggle to “do it my _self_ ” were beginning to grate on Thorin’s nerves after two days of being their primary caregiver. This was to be the longest time that Thorin had had sole charge of the boys; Dís’ sister-in-law was before her time, which meant that Dís and her husband had gone to spend a week or two assisting as they could. Dís, knowing that Fíli and Kíli were now old enough to voice any major concerns (such as injuries, illness, or hunger), had decided that her exuberant offspring were better off left at home. Thorin could well understand why.

In his opinion, spending the day with his nephews had gone fairly well. They had eaten their meals without complaint (though Thorin had made sure to have food he knew they liked on the table), sat fairly quietly in a corner of the meeting-hall while he met with advisors (playing with items from the stash of emergency toys he had stashed in his rooms), and had not gotten lost or injured. Fíli had actually managed to charm one of the most curmudgeonly of Thorin’s advisors, telling him solemnly at suppertime that he should come back the next day to finish the meeting, “because Uncle Thorin’s tummy is grumbling but he won’t remember to eat while there’s work to do,” all big blue eyes and guileless smile, Kíli backing his older brother up with two gummy fingers stuck in his mouth, stuffed bear clutched to his chest with his other arm.    

Thorin had rewarded his nephews’ canniness – Fíli, at least, had known what he was doing – by regaling them with stories about his and Frerin’s escapades in Erebor before the dragon came. He remembered what it was like to have a brother.  

The boys were dirty in the way that only small children can achieve, sticky and smelly and covered in questionable substances despite spending the entire day indoors, so Thorin had insisted that baths be taken. And if he needed to get into the small pool in his private bathroom to ensure that Fíli didn’t accidentally drown his younger brother in his enthusiasm, who could blame him?

Getting the boys ready for bed after their baths had been more of a trial. He had toweled off and dressed his nephews in their nightclothes before starting the task of fixing their hair. Drying their hair carefully – it was winter, and he didn’t want them getting a chill – Thorin had brushed their hair out and put sleeping-braids in Fíli’s hair, leaving Kíli’s as it was still too short for most braids. He had toweled his own hair mostly dry, and dressed himself in plain breeches and shirt, when Fíli had asked if he could braid his uncle’s hair, Kíli chiming in as well a moment later, obviously trying to replicate Fíli’s earlier use of the pouty-mouth and begging eyes. No one could resist Kíli’s look except for Dís and Víli.

Fíli, of course, managed to put in a serviceable copy of one of the small front braids that Thorin usually wore. Kíli, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to pull out a handful of his hair, muttering happily all the while. Thorin thought longingly about the opened keg of ale in the cellar.

Definitely bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Thorin POV!   
> And yeah, angsty undertones just kind of snuck in there.


	7. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili bakes.

Based on [this](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/64416094133/watch-out-kili-im-not-worried-about-it-yet). 

            Dispossession of their kingdom had forced the royal-family-in-Exile of Erebor to acquire many skills that in other circumstances would have been deemed unusual, if not downright inappropriate. It was well-known that the mighty Thorin Oakenshield, descendant of kings, of the Line of Durin that originated from the first-ever dwarf to walk the earth, would take jobs smithing and guarding among the realms of Men. It was also known (if less well-advertised) that Dís, Princess of the Line of Durin and mother of the royal heirs, could, would, and did cook for her family when she was not too busy with matters of state (which was often, given the amount of time her brother spent outside Ered Luin).

            But the young Princes, the sons of Dís, did they possess any unusual skills? They trained, and learned what statecraft was used in Ered Luin, and brought home food for the kitchens, but these were all things that would have been expected of them in other circumstances. Yet they did have a few … other skills … that they had picked up to make life a little easier for those around them.

            Fíli and Kíli had both taken care – and before that, had been guided to – learn skills that would benefit themselves and their community’s needs. Currently, that meant skills that would bring in money with the least amount of effort and time. Fíli’s skills in metalworking, combined with Kíli’s woodcarving abilities, allowed them to send out a good amount of decent musical instruments on the trade caravans heading to more prosperous areas – items that did not take up to much space, but would sell for good profits.  

            The two youths also had some less profitable, though no less useful, skills. Kíli in particular found that he enjoyed cooking, and so if he had nothing better to do he could often be found in the private kitchen attached to the royal suite. Fíli claimed that a good portion of Kíli’s interest in cooking came from being able to taste-test and sample the end results of his labor; Kíli simply shrugged it off, knowing that Fíli secretly enjoyed his baking. And if Fíli also enjoyed the resulting extra bit of chub that came from a certain overindulgence in cookies, then who was Kíli to complain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of Pabu's running joke about chubby!Kili. There will probably be more of these eventually. My updates will probably be slower over the next few days because Real Life has caught up with me ... and I'm trying to thrash out an angsty chapter and it's not agreeing with me.


	8. Stupid Nephews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle on the sloped of the Lonely Mountain. Canon ending.

Based on [this.](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/57560419196/dont-even-try-if-you-want-to-kill-him-firts%20) 

Battle had come upon the Lonely Mountain like the gases that occasionally rose up from the deep mines – some of the signs were there for the knowledgeable to read, but for the most part, it had simply sprung up, unseeable, untasteable, unforetellable to the naked eye until it came upon you in a mass of flame, smoke, and death.

So they fought.

Fíli and Kíli had gathered arms and armor from the treasury with the rest of the company, expecting their blades to taste the blood of elves and men. Yet now they fought desperately against the overwhelming tides of orcs side by side with the folk of the hated, treacherous, Woodland Realm and the forgetful children of Dale. How ironic.

It was clear by this point that, while the battle was not completely without hope, events had taken a definite turn for the worse. The two brothers hadn’t needed to talk their decision over; a shared look in the heat of battle had acknowledged that they would protect their uncle. Whatever it took.

They had been fighting back-to-back, almost out of sight of their uncle, when Fíli had turned and seen their uncle knocked flying by a blow from the leader of the orcs. A choked-out exclamation had brought Kíli’s attention towards their uncle, and as one they had ran to stand between Thorin and danger in lockstep, knowing that the large rent in his armor, blood and fluid seeping out with hints of white bone poking out, meant that he had taken a nasty blow to the ribs.

“Don’t even try, orc!” Yelled Fíli at the Pale Orc that was slowly approaching them, a manic gleam in its eyes. “If you want to kill him, first you have to kill us.” The Pale Orc paid his brave words no mind, laughing as he forced an attack.

Clutching his ribs, Thorin muttered, “Stupid nephews….” He knew that Fíli and Kíli were no match for their foe, and could only watch in horror as they weakened and fell, Kíli with an arrow to the chest from an archer he couldn’t see because of his distraction, and Fíli from a blow to a head. As the Pale Orc came for Thorin, his last thought was that perhaps death wasn’t so unwelcome after all, if it meant that he didn’t have to explain to Dís that her sons were not coming home ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... yeah. I did a thing.


	9. Bedroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís is grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I’m just going to rub in that last chapter a little harder with a “sunshine and rainbows”-style everyone lives AU. Just to make it hurt a little more. Mwhahaha.  
> This is a good point to remind readers that, while a lot of the chapters we've seen so far can work in the same "universe," this chapter and the one immediately preceding it do not - chapter 8 assumes canon ending, chapter 9 assumes Fili, Kili, and Thorin survive. I'll mention the assumptions related to each chapter (if any) at the beginning - i.e. general questverse, full canon, pre-quest, sunshine and rainbows, etc. If I don't say anything, just assume general canon rules apply.

Based on [this](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/81198468501).

Dís looked down at her sleeping sons and smiled. They looked incredibly peaceful, and she was strongly reminded of them fifty years ago, collapsing into sleep after a day full of exploration and small adventures. Her boys had been through so much, and yet still maintained a large portion of their cheerful innocence; it warmed her heart to know that it was so.

            She had arrived the day before with the last caravan from Ered Luin, and had been glad to see that her brother and her sons had not been lying about their injuries. Thorin was still spending a good portion of each day abed, recovering from the blow to his ribs that had almost killed him, but Fíli and Kíli were mostly back to normal. A poisoned arrow to the leg (apparently received on the way to Laketown) that had healed with difficulty despite elven help had given Kíli a permanent limp, and a blow to the head had cost Fíli the sight in one of his eyes, but Dís knew that she was extraordinarily lucky to have her three boys alive and in mostly one piece.

            The restoration appeared to be proceeding apiece, the dwarrows coming into the Mountain working assiduously to put everything to rights in the year and a half since the dragon’s death. Yet it would seem that Fíli and Kíli had refused to have their rooms refurbished as befitted their station; as Dís looked around the bedroom, she noted the bare (if clean) surfaces and the worn bedroll her sons lay curled up upon. Now that the worst of the post-dragon scarcity was gone, she would have to have words with her sons about standards. Appearances were important, and now that things were getting back to normal, the Line of Durin had to look the part. Perhaps Kíli could finally be convinced to wear proper braids.        

            As Dís checked over her boys once last time, Kíli huffed in his sleep, Fíli holding him closer as he wriggled. Dís smiled, then left her sons’ apartment, thanking Mahal that her family had survived the Quest for Erebor relatively unscathed.       


	10. Towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili comes back from patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly wild smut appears!   
> Also, a reminder of the timeline issue brought up in the last chapter. While a lot of the chapters we've seen so far can work in the same "universe," not all of them do. This chapter can work as pre-Quest or sunshine and rainbows everyone lives - you can decide. I'll mention the assumptions related to each chapter (if any) at the beginning - i.e. general questverse, full canon, pre-quest, sunshine and rainbows, etc. If I don't say anything, just assume general canon rules apply. I'll also mention if any chapter is linked directly to another, because most of them are independent one-shots.

Based on [this picture.](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/64801104255/for-mhyin-cause-she-wants-fili-really-bad)

            Fíli had come in from patrol filthy and stinking of warg blood, to the point that Dís had thrown him a fruit roll and ordered him immediately into the baths. Fíli, who knew exactly how bad he looked and smelled (very much so, even by dwarven standards, after a week-long patrol had turned into a month-and-a-half-long chase after a rogue pack of wargs), had dumped his gear and gone without a complaint, not even stopping to give his mother a hug. She wouldn’t thank him if he got blood and dirt on her clothing without cause. He heard her yelling at Kíli to come and help her clean up his gear and put it away as he made his way to the bathing room in their apartments. He would have to thank her later; he would have done it himself, but his mother must have seen how tired he was and decided to do him a favor.

            Fíli shucked his many layers of cloth, leather, and armor. There was a lot of it, even if the outermost layer of armor had come off at the door to the family apartment. Undressing was made particularly difficult as many of the layers were stuck together by sweat or blood – thankfully, very little of the latter was his. He had come out of the patrol with only minor injuries, as had the rest of the group, which was extraordinarily lucky. 

            Finally nude, Fíli undid his braids and eased his way into the water of the hot pool, thanking Mahal for the hot springs that were one of the main conveniences of Ered Luin; the entire city benefitted from them. He spent a good half-hour soaking out the worst of the ingrained dirt (and his bruises) before he set down to the task of cleaning himself in earnest. He made suds fly as he worked, wincing whenever the astringent soap he had chosen got into his cuts and scrapes, but knowing that the annoyance now was preferable to any potential infection later. After a final soak, Fíli stepped out of the bathing pool and dried himself off, paying particular attention to his hair, then wrapped a towel around his waist, gathered his clothing, and made his way to the room he shared with Kíli.

            The dirty clothes made their way into the laundry bin as Fíli began to redo his braids. He had just finished his moustache braids and was about to start on his main braids when Kíli burst into the room carrying his gear.

“Fíli!” he yelled happily. Fíli stood up in preparation for the hug that Kíli bestowed upon him as he juggernauted into him, managing to brush the hair out of his eyes before the collision. Kíli was a big puppy dog – always happy to see you when you’d been gone. The inevitable string of questions began, mixed with anecdotes and comments on what Kíli had been up to while Fíli had been away. While they talked, Kíli combed Fíli’s hair and put in his braids; Kíli liked to keep his hands busy, and while he didn’t care to put braids in his own hair, his hair-braiding skills were more than adequate for other people. 

Kíli’s steam-of-consciousness mass of questions and comments showed no signs of stopping, so Fíli used his favorite tactic for getting his younger brother to stop talking – giving him a slow, sweet kiss as he dropped his towel.

Kíli stopped talking.


	11. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a training session finishes and another begins.

Based on [this](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/44246436144/kili-have-you-lost-your-mind-fili-its).

A vigorous training session with Dwalin had left Fíli and Kíli sweaty, aching, and tired. Fíli was limping, favoring his right leg, and Kíli was sure that he would have the beginnings of a large bruise on his ribs by suppertime. As the two youths made their way back to their room to drop off their weapons and gear and clean up, they bantered happily, comparing notes on their progress as well as that of those in their training group.

            Back in their rooms, they cared for their weapons and gear, returning them to the appropriate racks, containers, and hooks. Kíli had managed to tear his shirt during practice, so he took it off for later mending. Fíli, seeing an opportunity, happily grabbed his brother’s chub (which was, truth be told, one of his favorite things about Kíli’s body), giving Kíli a solid hug from behind. This task was made significantly more difficult by Kíli’s squirming – Kíli was not nearly as appreciative of his chub as Fíli was.

“For Durin’s sake, Fíli! Stop it!” Kíli was most definitely not in the mood for this – the hit to his ribs made physical contact painful. Fíli took the hint and eased off a bit, but didn’t completely loose his hold, rubbing his face into Kíli’s hair contentedly. 

Despite the pain in his ribs, Kíli’s resolve was weakening – Fíli knew exactly how to get his way. But like any true child of Durin’s line, Kíli wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Have you lost your wits? We just got pounded by Dwalin and you want _sex_?”

Fíli pouted. “Not my fault you took your shirt off.”

Kíli rolled his eyes even as he leaned into Fíli’s embrace. “Oh, look, the heir-in-exile thinking with his dick. Don’t know what state the monarchy’s going to go to when Uncle dies.”

Fíli shrugged, kissing a line down Kíli’s shoulder. “S’not my fault if my mental faculties get overridden by my tease of a younger brother,” he gasped, hands busy with Kíli’s belt buckle even as Kíli’s hands reached behind to work at the fastenings to his own clothing.

“Don’t … don’t pin this all on me, Fíli. I saw the way you were looking at me earlier, all over sweat. You were making nefarious plots to despoil my innocence, you were.”

“ _Despoil your innocence_? Kíli, you haven’t been an innocent in quite some time, and if I remember rightly, it was _you_ who ended up despoiling _me_.”

“Spoilsport.” Kíli turned around, quick hands burying themselves in Fíli’s hair as he leaned in for a deep kiss. “Remember that just because you won today doesn't mean you’re always going to win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one fought a little, but I got it out eventually.


	12. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wintertime antics and food acquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiritual sequel to chapter 1. Please note that this chapter involves dead animals. Remember that meat and meat products come from animals, and whatever one’s personal beliefs about eating animals, wearing fur, etc., the characters in question eat, use, and wear animal products because it is necessary for their survival.

Based on [this post.](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/43581253507)

            The storm which had buffeted Ered Luin for three days had passed, leaving a landscape covered in a thick layer of snow. While many dwarrows had sensibly decided to remain inside until paths could be made and the worst of the damage cleared, there were some individuals who had braved the outdoors. Fíli and Kíli, who generally speaking hated being penned up inside, had ventured forth early on, ostensibly to see if they could augment their stores with the meat from any animals who had been caught out in the storm and had frozen to death. Dís had been glad to see them go, both for the potential of more food and to have her boys work off some excess energy.

            They had managed to find the carcass of a deer that had almost – but not quite – made it back to its’ winter den in a patch of fir trees. They had dragged the deer most of the way home when they decided to take a break, flopping on a soft patch of snow and arguing over who had pulled harder on the harness which they were using for the deer. This, of course, degenerated into a snowball fight, then when that got too tiring, another rest, this one punctuated by slow kissing and quiet murmurs.

            They had started back again and were almost within seeing distance of the Halls when Kíli had grabbed Fíli’s arm, motioning for him to be quiet and look to his left. Thorin was there – he had obviously decided to come looking for his wayward nephews. While they hadn’t been gone long enough to for Thorin to be worried about them being lost, they had been gone long enough for him to worry about them frittering away their time. And, for all he hid it, Thorin got almost as antsy as they did when he was forcibly cooped up for long periods – he probably thought that chasing them down to give them a scare was a welcome change from directing the clean-up crews who were busy putting the Halls and surrounding areas to rights again. By the way that Thorin was searching, he had not yet clued in to the fact that Fíli and Kíli were nearby, no doubt due to his abominable sense of direction.

After watching their uncle make his way slowly in their direction, Kíli and Fíli looked at each other from their position half-hidden behind a tree, an idea coming to them as one. They grinned, and began silently making snowballs, angling themselves and their projectiles in such a way as to get the clearest shot. It is Kíli who takes the first shot, though Fíli is not far behind. Kíli’s snowball flies in a clean arc to land with a wet splat on Thorin’s head, and Fíli’s lands on Thorin’s right shoulder. The look of righteous rage on Thorin’s face is both satisfying and terrifying, especially as he immediately zoned in on the originating location of the projectiles and began stomping his way towards where Fíli and Kíli were hiding.

Oh, _shit._      


	13. Mud Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is mud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one … does not take place in chubby!Kili!verse, obviously.   
> And this series is going on indefinite hiatus. I have another, different story in the works and so this one is being shelved for a while. So the chapter list is “closed” for a while. I’ll probably make it back here eventually, if only for visits to take a breather from other fics, so keep checking back!

Art [here.](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/82500578150)

“Why are you sitting on me?”

“Because you stole all the pillows.” Kíli wiggled his bottom, making Fíli squirm. “And you’re comfy.”  

“I’m comfy? I protest! I’m not comfortable at all right now – your bony ass is going to poke holes in my clothes at this rate.”

Kíli snorted. “You’re just a sore loser. I told you that I could convince Mother that it was Dwalin who ate all the cookies instead of us.”

Fíli rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe she fell for that. It was a stupid plan.”

Kíli stuck his lip out, scowling mock-ferociously at his elder brother. “You just say that because I have better luck getting Mother to do what I want.”

Fíli shrugged. “True enough, but Mother trusts me more. You’re still tied to her apron strings.”

A stuck-out tongue was Kíli’s response as he maneuvered into a more comfortable position. “You know, Fíli, today has been one of the best days in a while. We got off completely free from the cookies while getting Dwalin in trouble, I fell in a mud puddle and only got a small scolding, got a second serving of cake at dinner…”

“And got me in trouble for not keeping you out of the mud puddle, and then again for letting you hug me when you were all over mud,” reminded Fíli. “While I’m not arguing that today was a good day, yours was a bit better than mine. Especially since you started clambering all over me.”

“Love you too, Fee,” said Kíli as he snuggled into Fíli, deciding that a nap sounded like a good plan.

“Don’t fall asleep, Kee, Mother will want us to go dinner soon. We have to get changed; muddy clothes are not allowed at the table.”

“What, I can’t go to dinner in just my breeches?” Kíli asked flirtatiously.

“I wouldn’t mind, but I daresay Mother would complain,” answered Fíli lazily.

Kíli laughed. “You might want to put on some new stuff too, Fee, I’ve gotten even more mud on you now.”

“You’ll have to get off me first.”

“Pffft. As if.”


	14. Hamper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili does laundry. Well, he tries to do laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaack into the Durincest fandom. My Nwalin fic is done, so I’m reopening this for a while.

Based on [this](http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/59888730211).

My tumblr is [here](http://kailthia.tumblr.com/). 

Sundays were for around the house. The usual routine was sleeping in, lazy morning sex, a leisurely brunch, doing some chores to really bad music (accompanied by really bad dance moves), and then movies and slow kisses when the chores got too boring.

Apparently, today was going to be an exception.  

Fíli had gotten up at the crack of eight a.m. ( _scandalously_ early for a Sunday), showered, dressed, and proceeded to make a bunch of noise as he began to clean the kitchen of their small apartment. Kíli stayed in bed for another half an hour, trying to pursue the increasingly elusive possibility of sleep as Fíli industriously cleaned weeks’ worth of ingrained dirt from the kitchen. Ungrateful older brother, after what Kíli had done for him last night.  

Fíli popped his head in the door to their bedroom, and smiled when he saw that Kíli was functional, if not properly awake. Fíli strode into the room, pulling the covers off the bed (and Kíli), and then pinched Kíli’s bottom.

“If you want any hot water, sleepyhead, you’d better shower now. I want to start laundry soon.”

Kíli grumbled and hauled himself out of bed, using Fíli as a lever. He lurched down the hall to the bathroom and into the shower, making sure to use Fíli’s shampoo ( _Stone Essence_ , specifically the “Hot Metal” variety, and wasn’t that a pretentious name, but oooh, the things it _did_ for Fíli’s hair) as revenge. He also used one of the good guest towels as a formal protest. So fluffy. And he was pointedly ignoring the voice in the back of his mind – the one that sounded suspiciously like Fíli – that said the only reason the good towels stayed so nice was because they saved them for guests and special occasions, and didn’t whip them out at every opportunity. Kíli sniffed and wiggled into the towel’s snuggliness one last time before throwing it into the hamper.

Kíli ambled back towards the bedroom, wiggling his bum at Fíli and flipping him the bird when his older brother grabbed for him, laughing. He dressed and tied his hair back loosely, knowing that a more practical look would be better today, since Fíli would try his best to wrangle Kíli into the cleaning efforts. He didn’t bother shaving – some element of Lazy Sunday must be maintained. Grudgingly prepared for the day, Kíli stepped out into the hall, and saw Fíli carrying the full laundry hamper towards the washing machine, apparently trying to get revenge on Kíli for his earlier bum-wiggling by shaking his hips in an almost criminal fashion.

Loping over to his brother, Kíli grabbed Fíli by the waist, nuzzling into his beard and seeing if he could undo Fíli’s pants without looking. Fíli laughed, and dropped the hamper.

Laundry could wait.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the shampoo thing is a reference to Dragonquill’s Stone Essence.


End file.
